Activity-centric collaboration (as implemented in Lotus Connections Activities Product or shared workspace products or the like) allows users to create activity structures that help them manage projects, organize tasks, share documents and collect related resources in a single activity representation. As the number of activities grows, it becomes more difficult to manage them and increases the effort to find those high-priority activities that are important and require ones attention. The most common approach to cope with this problem in existing products is to sort activities in a list view by the last update time of each activity, or optionally in an outline view.
The problem with this approach is that last update time does not always match the actual priority of this activity for a particular user. Moreover, for one user, the activity might have a high priority, for another user, the same activity might have a low priority. The current approaches do not take into account the individual differences in priorities.